


Sprinkles on the top

by theflowerqueenrose



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Celebrations, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gentle Sex, Hot Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Romanticism, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Beelzebub finds out that he can have his cake and eat it too.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 240





	Sprinkles on the top

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth work that I've done in the span of three days. I'm on a roll. I'm close to reaching my goal and writing for all of the brothers. Hope you enjoy this! If you do, please leave a comment, it makes my day better. 🍭

The brothers did their best to offer you a birthday party you could never forget. It was held at Lord Diavolo's castle and everybody had a part in making sure no other party could compare to yours. 

They definitely succeeded. However, you were not able to spend any time alone with any of the boys. You had guests to talk to, presents to receive, food to eat, music to dance to, cocktails to drink and so on and so forth. 

While you discussed the most recent books you read with Lucifer, Diavolo and Satan; danced with Asmodeus and Mammon after the greedy demon got drunk enough to ask you to and spent some time reassuring Leviathan and Belphegor that their place is indeed there at the party, you didn't get the chance to spend any time at all with Beelzebub. He just hid himself between mountains of food and you started wondering if he was actively avoiding you. 

So, when the party was over you did what any woman would do for her hungry prince of hell. You got undressed, leaving only your panties on, covered you chest in whipped cream and put colourful sprinkles on top. Your breasts looked like muffins and you were certain the gluttonous demon wouldn't be able to resist you. 

"Come to my room now. It's an emergency. Don't bring anyone else with you.", you texted him hoping he would come faster. 

In a matter of minutes he appeared into your room. His t-shirt was inside out and you could tell he hurried to get to your room. He looked worried. That was until he realized what the emergency was all about. As he closed the door behind him a dark blush covered his face. 

"W-what is this y/n?...", his voice was shaky and he looked down at the floor.

"Well, I figured you didn't have enough dessert, so I thought I'd give you more~", you said as you got closer to him. 

"I won't be able to control myself for long...", he turned his face away from you.

"Then don't.", you used your hand to gently turn his head towards you. 

You were taken aback by how fast he lifted you up by your thighs and sat you down onto your desk before burying his face into your chest, licking every bit covered in whipped cream. 

A few of the sprinkles dropped on the floor, the sound of which was covered by the soft moans of your ginger demon as he was sucking on your nipples. 

Eventually, his kisses moved upwards towards your neck, accompanied by soft bites every now and then. 

"You taste so good, y/n. You're delicious!", the Avatar of Gluttony told you in a raspier voice than usual. 

When you took another look at him you realized that he was in his demon form. The hunger you awakened in him by offering yourself up triggered his change. 

"You want me this much, Baby-Beel?~", you whispered into his ear as you were tangling one of your hands into his hair. 

He looked at you with a saf look in his face, which made your heart melt.

"I had to stay away from you at the party because... I was scared I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I came close to you...", he confessed while looking straight into your eyes. 

You pulled his hair, bringing him closed to your face and began to kiss him as his lips were air and you couldn't breathe. A hunger which you didn't know lurked inside you came out and pounced onto its prey. You wanted to devour him. You needed him whole. Body, mind and soul to have as your own. To be one with him. To make him yours. 

"Tell me you're mine, Beel. I need it... I need you!", you managed to say in between kisses. 

He bit your bottom lip softly as if he was tasting you.

"I'm yours, y/n. Only yours.", he lifted your chin using only his index finger.

"I need to feel you. I need you whole...", you moaned as he kissed your neck once again. 

He nodded and carried you to the bed on which he sat you down carefully like he was afraid you'd break. Immediately after he got rid of his own clothes and hopped onto the bed next to you. 

You crawled on top of him and continued where you left off. But this time you were the one tasting him, kissing his neck, biting him, sucking on his skin, licking his sweet spots. 

"You're so good to me, Beel.", you whispered into his ear. 

"Always taking care of me.", you licked his ear lobe.

"You're just the best.', you bit the spot you previously licked.

"Tonight let me take care of you", you lifted your head and looked into his eyes.

Without a word, he nodded in approval while trying to hide his blush by leaning his head to the side. 

Quickly, you slipped out of the only piece of clothing left: your underwear. Your core was wet already, your nub throbbing in anticipation as you gripped Beel's lengthy member and proceeded to lower yourself onto it, allowing it to enter you. 

The ginger demon gripped the sheets, probably in an attempt to stop himself from making ant sudden moves. That got a faint giggle out of you, but after that long loud moans replaced it. Your breath was getting heavier as your movements became faster and faster. 

Beelzebub's hands found their way to your hips, squeezing them and guiding their movement. That left only one hand on Beel's chest to be used for balance and the other one rubbed your sensitive spot as you continued to ride him. 

"Beel... I will, ah, I'm gonna...", you managed to say before giving in to the pleasure that took over your body.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you moaned the demon's name so loud you thought that it could be heard from outside the house even.

Moments later, you found yourself filled up as Beel reached his climax as well. With semen dripping out of your core, you laid on the bed, still breathing heavily. You wanted to doze off, however you felt your legs being spread and saw the hungry demon between your legs. 

"What a-are you doing?", you asked through heavy breaths.

"I'm not done eating yet.", he firmly stated before digging into his next meal.


End file.
